


La Vie Boheme

by DiezDrake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, Everyone is Trans, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezDrake/pseuds/DiezDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise" Basil repeated, looking down at the floor. Maybe they'll clean the whole apartment before Kaya got home. They probably wouldn't, but it was a nice thought. Kaya gave one final look over her shoulder as she left through the door. Basil took one look back at their bed, and promptly made up their mind to go back to sleep. Today was not a good day. The cards told them so. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Basil fell back asleep.</p>
<p>This is a modern one piece au, where everyone lives in the same apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Boheme

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is the result of me getting all my stupid headcanons together into on cohesive work.

January 11th, 2015  
Teach Apartment Complex  
Room 204  
7:34 am

"Basil? Shouldn't you get out of bed?" Came a concerned voice form the doorway. Basil saw absolutely no reason to remove themselves from the warm cocoon of blankets to get up and face the day. It wasn't like Basil had anything to do today, or ever. Basil wasn't lazy or anything, it was something much bigger. Some giant wall that no amount of therapists and medication in the world could ever hope to fix, no matter how hard they tried. Basil would rather lie here.

Basil loved their choice to remain a useless member of society until their burrito of blankets was untimely ripped from their body. They groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, and the sudden intrusion of cold air all over their body. They blinked at the person hovering over their bed, and registered their twin sister Kaya leaning over him.

"Basil, come one! At least do it for me?" Kaya spoke again, poking their face a few times with a manicured hand. Basil wrinkled their face a swatted her hand away gently as they slowly sat up.

"Okay, Kaya. I am now up. Can you leave me in peace?" Basil spoke bluntly to her. Kaya sighed as Basil blinked to get used to the morning light and she looked around the small room. It was very dark, with only a surplus of candles providing any hint of lighting. The ceiling was draped with fabric to give the room a very breezy look. A shelf under the sole window in the room was lined with a row of hand-made dolls, courtesy of Basil. Kaya saw one that looked new, and the blonde styled hair and big brown eyes gave away who her twin sibling had made. 

"You made one of me?" She carefully asked as she picked up the straw doll. It was amazing how much these dolls could resemble their real-life counterparts. Basil claimed they were voodoo dolls, but Kaya knew that her dorky sibling just enjoyed sewing. They even sold the dolls online, and they seemed to be a big hit.

"Yes, I made one of you. Take it if you want, I couldn't care less." Basil said as they stared at her. She always felt as if she had absorbed all the social grace traits in the womb, although they did share the same Albinism gene. Poor Basil; they had an extreme case of Social Anxiety where they couldn't be around more than a few people at a time, so it made most jobs impossible. Staying at home was usually the best option. 

"Thanks, she can keep me company as I slave away to the corporate monster." Kaya chuckled at her own joke as Basil ran their fingers through their hair, wincing when it got caught in all the early morning snarls littering their long tendrils of hair. 

"Shouldn't you be going so your boyfriend can drive you to work?" Basil said in their usual monotone voice.

"Usopp is not my boyfriend. I always forget how annoying you are in the mornings," Kaya teased as she looked back at her baby sibling, who was still trying to remove the worst of the knots in their hair. "I made breakfast. Promise you'll have some?"

"I promise" Basil said solemnly as they got out of bed. Kaya might have gotten all the social genes, but Basil got all the height. Baby sibling her butt; Basil was at least a full head taller than Kaya. 

"Okay then. I'm off! See you at 6!" Kaya shouted as she walked to the door, "Call Robin tonight, you need to make another appointment!"

"I promise" Basil repeated, looking down at the floor. Maybe they'll clean the whole apartment before Kaya got home. They probably wouldn't, but it was a nice thought. Kaya gave one final look over her shoulder as she left through the door. Basil took one look back at their bed, and promptly made up their mind to go back to sleep. Today was not a good day. The cards told them so. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Basil fell back asleep.


End file.
